


favors

by donnieluvsthings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Realistic Minecraft, also spoilers for dsmp jan 20th events, i guess?? takes place in smp canon at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnieluvsthings/pseuds/donnieluvsthings
Summary: Techno’s communicator has gone off five times in the past minute, which is four times too many. A quick glance down tells him it‘s Dream, asking for help in his fight against Tommy, and his messages are getting increasingly more frantic. Which means he’s losing. Huh.or: Technoblade during the final fight for the discs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	favors

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this drabble (is it considered a drabble i genuinely have no idea) at 2am after seeing techno’s tweet about dream spamming his dms. why isn’t “dream smp” its own fandom on here yet? anyway enjoy

Technoblade isn’t really a people person.

This isn’t anything new. He has alliances, he has acquaintances, he owes favors, but he doesn’t really _have_ anyone, except for Phil, of course. Technoblade doesn’t do “friends.”

Dream doesn’t do friends, either; Techno knows this for a fact. There was the Dream Team, once, but that had practically dissolved before Techno even joined the server. After all, Dream and Sapnap fought against each other in the Battle Of the Lake (which is still a stupid name, why did Tommy name it after that pathetic little pond and not the giant tower he’d insisted on building? If it were up to Techno, all the battles would have awesome names, alright, they would be symbolic and probably based on Greek myths and it would’ve been way better than “Battle of the Lake”).

Right. Dream has no friends, that’s what he was thinking about.

Or, well, that’s what Techno thought, but Dream has apparently missed the part where he doesn’t have any friends, because Techno’s communicator has gone off five times in the past minute, which is four times too many considering that they’re just temporary business associates.

Techno had thought it was Tommy at first, asking for help in his big fight against Dream, so Techno had ignored it, obviously. But a quick glance down told him it was actually _Dream_ asking for help, and his messages are getting increasingly more frantic. Which means he’s losing. Huh.

[Dream] Techno, I want to call in that favor.

[Dream] Techno

[Dream] Techno the favor

[Dream] the coordsddkkrkr

[Dream] coords 2000 -1800 come rn

[Dream] TECHNIBLDAE

Technoblade tilts his head back to stare at his ceiling, sighing dramatically. He thinks of a den below his basement and cobblestone towers and thieves that he’s never bothered to stop and “I’ll make amends if I don’t die tomorrow.”

[Technoblade] cant i’m busy

He sends the message, relaxes into a chair, and watches his fireplace crackle. He just hopes Tommy doesn’t waste those potions.


End file.
